So Wrong
by LuluDancing
Summary: "Something that I have been wanting to do for the past week,"  Lemon!
1. Party

**Hi guys! This is my first lemon fic! Hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer - The characters belongs to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

><p><em>This is wrong! <em>Hermione thought as her back was pressed against the wall. Moaning, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Draco kissed and nibbled her neck while pressing against her.

"More" she moaned. She gripped his ass and pulled him towards her trying to get as close as possible. Squeezing his butt she felt his erection rock against her warm core. "Mmmm…"

He pushed her strapless dress down and caressed her breasts, his fingers kneading and pulling her nipples until they were hard. Already moist with anticipation, she felt herself get wetter.

"Like it?" he smirked, as he moved down her body, taking her nipples into his mouth, pulling and sucking at them, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"Fuck." She bit out. Moving her hands to his shirt, she ripped it open, buttons flying all over the place. She pulled his head back up and kissed him. Tongues duelling against each other as they both fought for dominance. Her fingers ran through his hair pulling him closer as they continued to kiss passionately. Flipping them over so now he stood with his back to the wall, she moved her lips to his sucking and kissing it as he played with her breasts. Moving down while kissing his torso, she unbuckled him and pushed his pants down. Taking his cock into her hands she rubbed it, making him groan. Lowering her head onto it, she took the stiff member into her mouth.

"Dammit!" Draco groaned. His hands were on her head pushing her down and making her take his cock deeper into her mouth. She looked up at him with those big eyes and pulled back and ran her tongue over his tip where his precum was leaking. Not able to take it any longer, he put his cock into her mouth, plunging in and out of its warmth. With each plunge he managed to go in deeper until she was deepthroating him. She moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him want to spill his seed into her mouth.

"Not so fast!" he ground out, He pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up to kiss her. He could taste his precum on her lips as well as her essence. Pushing her back onto the wall, he ripped the dress that was bunch around her waist. She moaned in his mouth as she felt his naked skin against hers. He went lower, kissing her voluptuous body until he reached the apex of her thighs and ripped her flimsy panties off. Smirking up at her he plunged his fingers into her wet pussy.

"Oh God!" she ground out. Looking down at him with lust filled eyes; she bucked her pussy into his hand. Leaning in he spread her thighs and started kissing her clit.. The sensations almost sent her over the edge. Licking her from her clit to her asshole, he continued moving his fingers in and out of her tight hole. He plunged his tongue into the hole as his fingers started playing with her clit.

"Fuck…oh fuck…Draco..." she moaned as her hips bucked wildly into his face.

"Cum for me baby." he said against her pussy and his plunged his tongue into her licking her.

"Draco.. I'm cumming…" He felt her cum gush into his mouth as her walls closed in over his tongue when she was sent over the edge.

Standing up he kissed her savagely. She could taste her cum on him as she still throbbed with that brain numbing orgasm.

Turning her over so she was pressed against the wall, Draco rubbed his cock against her slick, wet pussy.

"How badly do you want this?" he asked.

"So fucking bad Draco! Fuck me hard!"

Taking her over to the table, he bent her over and rubbed his cock against the tight pucker of her ass getting another moan from her. Coating his hard dick in her juices, he plunged into her dripping pussy from behind. He moaned as the velvety goodness wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck!" she screamed. He pulled our slowly and pushed into her. "Faster Draco! Fuck me faster!"

He pulled her up by her hair and kissed her neck. Biting into her shoulder he continued his slow torturous ministrations. Pushing back against his cock, she tried to fasten their pace but his hands steady on her hips slowed her.

"Who do you belong?" he ground out and he plunged into her and fondled her boobs from behind.

"Draco, please… Faster.. Oh God… So good.." she was incoherent with the sensations that flooded her.

Thrusting into her pussy fast, he asked, "Who does your cunt belong to?"

"You! Oh gosh! Just fuck me! Faster!" she screamed.

"Do you like this slut?" he increased his thrusting as he pushed her down over the table and flicked her clit.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck…" she moaned.

The room was soon filled with moans and skin slapping against each other as the two bent over the table rutting like animals. A thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies, as Draco kept hitting her g-spot over and over again. "Cum for me Hermione!"

Blind with the mind numbing pleasure she was receiving, she was sent over the edge screaming his name. As the walls of her pussy tightened around his cock, Draco spilled his seed deep into her growling her name out. Pulling out of her, Hermione turned around to bend and lick his dick clean of their combined cum, even as his cum dripped down her inner thigh.

They both got ready in silence, muttering spells to repair their outfits and clean themselves. Draco slipped her ruined panties into his pocket and pulled her to him giving her a passionate kiss before making sure no one was around as they exited the cloak room.

Returning to the party, Hermione headed to the red haired male who was speaking to another man. Glancing up his smile brightened as he pulled her close enquiring, "Where were you Hermione? I was searching for you."

Kissing her husband on the lips, she replied, "Oh I was in the ladies room, Ron."

Across the room, Draco smirked at her as he fingered her soiled panties in his pocket.


	2. Bookshop

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! So decided to continue with a series of one-shots, not a multi chapter fic! Hope you all like it! :) **

Hermione was browsing through the bookshelves at the back of Flourish and Blotts for a book about the uses of dragon's blood in different potions. Trailing her fingers through the dusty tomes, she heard a noise behind her. The moment she turned around, she felt someone push her. Her back hit the bookcase, and her hands were pinned above her head in a steely grip. Looking up at the one responsible for her current situation her gaze met a stormy grey pair of eyes.

"And who do we have here?" Draco smirked, while pressing his body against her luscious figure.

"Let me go Draco!" Hermione snapped, struggling against his grip.

"Keep doing that babe." Draco said as her figure writhed and squirmed under his body causing his blood to rush down, "This is going exactly where I want it to go." Gripping both her hands in his left hand, he moved his right hand down to caress her body.

"Draco! Someone could walk in!" Hermione hissed, unable to stop her body from reacting. She could feel his hardness against her stomach.

"That's the fun honey!" He retorted while covering her left breast with his right hand and tweaking her nipple through the material. Moaning Hermione managed to free her hands and grabbing him by the head, pulled him down for a smouldering kiss. His other hand started playing with her left breast, causing her to push her chest out into his chest. Pulling back, he started nipping at her chin and moved down to kiss and suck her jugular.

"Stop it! This is not safe! Anyone could come by and see us!" Hermione said even though her hands were roaming down his torso to pull his shirt out of his pants. She felt herself get wetter as his hands lowered and squeezed her ass.

Ignoring her, he tugged on the bottom of her dress and proceeded to pull it up off her and fling it away. She ripped his shirt off, the buttons popping all over. He lowered his head down to her breast and started to suck and kiss through the lacy material of her bra while his hand kneaded and rubbed her breast causing her nipple to harden against the flimsy cloth. Trying to stifle a moan, she grabbed onto his head and thrusted her chest in his face. Switching his hand and mouth from one nipple to the other, Draco moved his left hand lower.

He stroked one finger alone the outside of her drenched lace panties, eliciting a moan from Hermione. Sliding his fingers in through her waistband, he ripped the flimsy piece of cloth away. Moving his fingers along her wet pussy lips, Draco flicked her clit.

"Oh fuck Draco! Stop teasing me!" she snapped, while unbuttoning his pants and pushing it and his boxers down. Reaching for his big dick, she started moving her hand up and down its length.

"You are so fucking big!" she stated, while watching her hands work on his dick, stroking and squeezing it while spreading the leaking pre-cum over it.

"Fuck!" he groaned out, "Yes, keep doing that!"

Looking into her eyes, he watched her lips form an O as he plunged three of his fingers into her wet warmth. She continued to rub his dick faster, almost causing him to lose concentration. She bit her lip to stop from screaming out as he plunged them in and out continuously while rubbing her clit. A wave of ecstasy hit her as she orgasmed, her moans were muffled by Draco's lips. Bringing his fingers out, he held it up and licked it clean of her wetness.

"So fucking good!" he smirked. Moving her hand off his dick, he grabbed onto her knees and hiked her up so that they were over his arms as her back leant onto the bookshelf. He looked down at her with lust filled eyes and asked "What do you want?"

"You! Oh god! I want you in me!" she moaned.

Without a word he plunged his dick to the hilt into her dripping pussy. Groaning at the velvety warmth that fit him like a glove he moved in and out slowly.

"Faster! Fuck me faster!" Hermione bit out.

"Does your husband make you feel this good? Does he fill your cunt up like I do?" He ground out while thrusting in an out of her. He sucked on her bouncing tits as her hand raked his hair.

"Oh gosh!" she yelped.

Pausing, he asked, "Does he fucking fill you up with his tiny prick like I do? Does he make you cum like I do?"

"No, fuck no! Please don't stop Draco!" she begged, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. Her nails raked his back, as he pounded mercilessly into her. He let out a feral growl as he kept slamming into her body making her cry out in pain and pleasure. They were lost to the world as they fucked like rabbits, against the bookshelf.

Hermione could feel her orgasm approaching as he continued to thrust into her. She cried out as she was pushed over the edge. A couple more thrusts and her pussy walls clenching tightly around his cock made him lose control as he spurted his seed into her. He continued to thrust weakly until he finished cumming in her.

Putting her legs down, he pulled out of her. They took in each other's naked and sweaty bodies as they came together for a passionate kiss.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching them. Quickly grabbing onto her wand, she muttered a few spells that cleaned them up and clothed them. Grabbing a random book, she looked up as the manager of the store rounded the corner.

"Mrs. Weasley, it is you. I thought I heard some noise here. Did you manage to find what you were searching for?" he inquired.

"Yes, right here!" Hermione exclaimed, "I want to ring this up!"

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, I didn't see you there. Is there anything you require?"

Holding a book in his hand, Draco smirked, "No, I got what I came here for."

**A/N: If you have any requests, do leave it in the reviews of PM me about it. **


	3. Sauna

**Request from moonserenity089! I hope you like it! :) **

She stepped into the hot room and spelled the door shut behind her. The room was empty except for the dark shape occupying one corner.

"Hello?" Draco called out; the room was thick with steam, making it hard for him to see who had just entered. He could make out a dark form near the entrance. He hoped it wouldn't be some fat old guy who would sit next to him and talk incessantly.

She moved towards him, the heat of the room already making her skin moist with sweat. But the heat between her legs had nothing to do with the room temperature but more to do with anticipation of what was to come.

Draco could finally make out who it was as she drew closer and came to a stop about a foot from him. He could not believe his eyes. Standing there looking absolutely sexy in nothing but a towel wrapped around her was Hermione. He felt himself harden as he took in her dark brown hair that clung to her in wet ringlets, her thick lashes that framed her big doe like eyes and her skin that glistened under the subtle lights.

Biting her lower lip, because she knew it drove him crazy she drawled seductively, "Hi Draco."

Finally finding his voice, he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Tugging the knot that held her towel in place, she replied "Why, helping you relax of course." And then she let go of her towel.

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out as he took in her naked form, from her luscious breasts that were barely covered by the tips of her hair to her long limber legs. He instantly hardened. Strolling towards him, Hermione smiled at the obvious erection he was sporting. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. His normally well style hair was wet and clinging to his forehead. Running her hand through it, she brought him in for another open mouthed kiss as he slipped his muscled arms around her to bring her closer. Their tongues battled each other as they battled for dominance. She pushed her naked breasts against his chest as they deepened the kiss. One hand in her hair, he trailed the other hand down her back to cup her ass. She grinded her wet core against his erection, earning a groan from Draco.

Pulling back, Draco lowered his head to kiss and suck her breast. Moaning, Hermione tightened her hold on his head and pushed her chest to his waiting mouth. She slipped a hand under his towel to caress his erection.

"Fuck woman! You will be the death of me!" With that Draco flipped her and lowered her to the wooden bench. He pulled off his towel and threw it aimlessly. He settled between her legs on the bench, leaned down and kissed her. He moved to nip her chin, her neck and continued lower, trailing kisses down her body. He stopped right above her clit and looked at her. Looking down at him with lust ridden eyes, she nudged his chin with her hips, "Don't stop Draco!"

"Your wish is my command!" Draco said before swiping his tongue over her clit.

"Oh Merlin! Yes Draco!" she moaned out loud. Draco looked up and saw her playing with her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Spreading her slick legs apart, Draco lowered his head to her pussy lips and kissed and licked it. Plunging his fingers into her, he continued moving it in and out to her increasing moans as he suckled on her clit. Hermione felt wave after wave of pleasure as she felt Draco press against her g-spot. Finally flicking her clit, he licked her pussy as his fingers kept moving. This proved to be too much to Hermione as she was sent over the edge, "I am cumming!"

Draco felt her juices gushing out over his fingers and into his mouth. Straightening up, he held out his fingers to her and she licked it clean before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and grinded against his hardness. "More Draco! Now!"

"You are such a control slut!" Draco teased just as he plunged into her soaking pussy. Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the velvety warmth wrap around his cock. "Oh fuck! You are so bloody tight!"

He thrusted in and out of her slowly as their sweat slick bodies pressed against each other. His chest moved against her breasts every time he thrusted, stimulating the both of them more. Kissing her, he moved to her neck and sucked at it, making her moan for more.

Draco kept going torturously slow, making Hermione bite out, "Faster Draco!"

Chuckling he replied, "Patience sweetheart." His body was pressed down against hers as he moved in and out of her slowly. Their bodies wet from all the heat were rubbing against each other heightening their pleasure. He reached for her arms and pinned it above her head. The sound of her moans and his grunts filled the sauna room. It took great control from Draco to go at this slow pace, especially when Hermione urged him to go faster.

Hermione felt like her entire body was on fire. Raising her hips to meet his, she matched his pace as he went deeper in her. She caught his lips between hers and deepened the kiss. Their tongues massaging each others while their whole body moved in sync. So many sensations were washing over both of them as they tortured themselves at the pace they were going at. She could feel him hitting her g-spot over and over again, until she couldn't control it any more.

"Merlin! Draco.. I…am… cumming! She panted out as she threw her head back as pleasure coursed through her body. Grunting, Draco felt her walls clench around his cock, squeezing it and he finally let go. He was still thrusting as he came in her, shooting his seed in her pussy.

They laid down exhausted, him on top of her. After a minute or two, he gave her a light kiss and moved off her and grabbed their towels. He liked that she looked like she had received the most thorough fucking of her life.

Wrapping it around themselves, they moved to the door. "You know, that is the best relaxation technique ever. We should come to the sauna more often." Draco winked at her.

**A/N: I was trying to make it more sensual in this shot. Lemme know if I succeeded or not! :)  
>AN 2: Sorry guys about the repetition. Editing/copy paste fail! Got rid of the repetition and re-uploaded it!**


	4. History of Magic

**A/N: Request from TragedyIs13! You wanted one of them at Hogwarts, hope you like it! :) **

It was the History of Magic class and Professor Binns was droning on about some random event that had occurred. Most of the students were either asleep or on their way to sleeping.

Hermione was at the back of the class trying to concentrate, however all she could think of was Draco's glorious fingers as they sneaked up her thigh to the edge of her skirt.

She sneaked a glance at him and hissed, "Stop it!"

But all he did was smirk at her and continue his trek up her leg. She was getting wet thinking about what his fingers were about to do to her. She scooted closer to him and spread her thighs so that he could have better access. She looked up and saw that Harry and Ron were dozing off.

She had to bite back a moan when she felt Draco's fingers graze against the front of her soiled panties. She felt his fingers slip inside her panties. His thumb grazed her clit making her bite her lip to stop moaning. His fingers moved along her folds, dipping in and out of the wetness. All of a sudden, he plunged it in causing her to shriek, which she covered by pretending to cough.

Draco grinned and whispered, "So damn wet, Granger!" he continued to plunge his fingers in and out, making her grip her table tightly to refrain from screaming. He flicked her clit, making her come close to the edge. He added another finger to his ministrations, stretching her and going in deeper. She felt him hit the nub of nerves deep within her and a few plunges of his fingers had her coming all over his fingers.

Hermione realised her lip was bleeding, due to the fact that she was biting it to keep from making any noise. She looked over at Draco and saw him move his hand to his face. His fingers were coated with her juices. Draco licked his fingers slowly, all the while looking at her, making her wish that he was licking another part of her body.

Draco withdrew his wand and whispered a few silencing spells, before moving closer to Hermione. He leaned in and said, "You always taste so good." And then he covered her lips with his own. He trailed his hands adown the sides of her body and moved it under her shirt.

Caught by surprise, Hermione gasped, allowing him access to her mouth. Moaning quietly she moved her hands to his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling back she whispered, "What are you doing? Someone is going to see or hear us!"

Grinning, he replied, "I cast a silencing spell and look around, everyone is either asleep or about to, even Binns is dozing off."

She looked around and realised that it was true, "Alright, but we have to be quick. Class is about to finish."

Kissing her while undoing her shirt's buttons, he replied, "I'll try." He hoisted her up on the table, her back to the rest of the class. She spread her thighs and he slipped in, grinding his groin against hers. He looked down to leer at her breasts revealed by the now open shirt. Her red and gold tie lay between her breasts that were clad in a black lacy bra. He dipped his head and kissed and suckled the tops of her breasts, causing her to moan loudly. His hands kneaded her breasts and he could feel the pebbled tips through the lace.

"Merlin Draco, I need you inside me now!" Flipping her skirt over her hips and he ran his fingers over her drenched panties. He ripped it in one smooth move. Her hands moved to work on his pants and then his boxers. She stroked his erection, spreading his leaky pre-cum over his length.

"You are so big." She said as she continued stroking his cock. "Fuck me now!" He removed her hands from his cock and in one swoop entered her warm pussy.

"Oh god yes!" she shrieked as she felt him fill her up. She moved her hips against his and urged, "Faster! Please!"

He pulled out and slammed into her pussy once again, groaning as it enveloped his cock. He fastened his pace, thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs tight around him. Her hands moved to his ass as she gripped it and pulled his hips towards her, making him go deeper. He grinned as her breasts bounced at the force of his thrusts.

If anyone turned around they would have been greeted by the sight of Draco fucking Hermione into the desk, her head was flung back in obvious pleasure.

She could feel splinters against her skin as her naked ass was rammed against the desk repeatedly. The pain just heightened her pleasure. Soon she was soaring as she felt him hit a nub of nerves over and over again. She screamed his name as she went over the edge, her juices coating his dick. He felt her walls flutter spasmodically around his cock, the tightness of her walls making him come. He shot his seed deep within her, thick ropes of sperm coating her walls.

Panting, the both of them laid on the table still half clothed, trying to regain their strength, when they heard the bell ring.


	5. Changing Room

**Request from moonserenity089! :) Hope you like it! :) **

He was pissed off. The dark wizard they were chasing managed to get away. He was so close to catching him when the wizard reached an apparition point and disapparated. Dammit! All the time and hard work his team put into building this case was for nothing! But no amount of searching the wizard's place gave a clue to where he might have disappeared to.

He was still angry as he finished de-briefing and walked into the changing room. He wanted to be alone for a while. No one was there when he entered. He shrugged out of his auror robe and hung it in his locker. Taking a change of clothes from his locker, he could hear the water running from the shower room. Hoping that it would not be a talkative auror, he walked towards the shower cubicles.

The first thing he saw when he entered was a black jacket on the floor. The further he walked in, the more clothes he saw strewn about on the floor. He followed the trail of clothes. After the shirt, he saw a red and gold scarf, then a white women's shirt, black denims, followed by a pink lacy bra. When he finally reached the last item, a pink lace panty, he had stopped in front of the cubicle that was in use. The shower curtain was pushed aside and he was stunned at what he saw.

Hermione stood there, water dripping down her naked body. Her hair hung in wet ringlets barely covering her nipples and the water sluiced between her breasts down her torso and over her clean shaven pussy.

"I heard that you might need some cheering up." she teased, smiling seductively at him.

Growling, Draco stepped into the shower, fully clothed. He felt the hot stream of water soak him through as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against him. He kissed her aggressively, his mouth demanding and unrelenting against hers. One of her hands was around his neck while the other was clutched his hair and pressed him closer as she rose on her tip toes to access his lips better. She could feel his hardening erection against her stomach.

Moving from her lips to her neck, Draco kissed, sucked and bit at her pulse point making her moan. Hermione stepped back and ripped his shirt off him and started kissing and nibbling at his collar bone. She made her way down to his nipples, kissing and sucking them. She moved her hands to his pants, undid them and pushed it and his boxers down. She stroked his large member, rubbing her thumb over the tip of his cock, making him groan.

Draco grabbed her and flipped her around so her back was to him. He moved his hand down her torso and over her hips to fondle her clean shaven pussy, while the other hand caressed and kneaded her breast. He moved his fingers over her clit feeling her moan and moved it through her folds. She pushed her ass back and rubbed it against his cock. He could feel her wetness and it was not caused by the water.

He pushed her flush against the wall. Hermione gasped as her body came in contact with the cold tiles. The sensation of the cold tiles and the hot water made her wetter. Biting her shoulder, Draco put his leg between hers and nudged her legs apart. She could feel his erection against her back. He slid his fingers between her legs and pushed it into her slick, wet pussy.

"You are a little slut aren't you? So fucking wet for my cock." Draco bit out as he kissed her earlobe. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me. Please fuck me." Hermione moaned as she felt his fingers pumping in and out of her. She wiggled her ass against his erection, trying to urge him on.

"Fuck you with my fingers?" he taunted.

"No – with your cock!"

Without another word, he plunged his dick into her. Hermione let out a loud moan as she felt him fill her up. He didn't pause, but continued slamming into her. Hermione was assaulted with sensations, the cold tiles against her hardened nipples, his cock stretching her walls and Draco biting her shoulder.

"Faster, Draco!" she moaned. "Please!"

Draco fastened his pace. He groaned every time he plunged in and felt the velvety grip around his cock. He kept slamming into her, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Hermione enjoyed the sensations of pain mixed with pleasure. She turned her head and he attacked her mouth giving her a bruising kiss.

"Merlin! Yes! Yes!" Hermione shrieked, her head dropping on his shoulder as she felt him deep within her, hitting her g-spot. She could not hold it any more and came screaming his name.

Draco withdrew out of her, turned her around and pushed her down. Getting onto her knees, she stared at his engorged cock that was leaking pre-cum. She grabbed his large member by her hands and moved it up and down.

"Suck it!" Draco commanded.

Licking his bulbous head, she took his cock into her mouth, eliciting a grunt from him. She massaged his balls as she moved the length of his cock, her brown eyes locked with his stormy lust filled eyes. She began taking more and more of him in, until she was deep throating him. He grabbed her hair and began thrusting into the wet warmth of her mouth. He felt the tightness of her throat around his cock as it slipped down it. Her hands grabbed his ass and squeezed it as she came up for air and licked the length of his cock. She moved to his balls and kissed it lightly. Unable to take any more he slammed his cock into her mouth. Her moans sent vibrations around his cock as he fucked her mouth.

"Bloody Salazar!" he moaned before he came, blowing his load into her mouth. She swallowed every drop. He pulled her up and kissed her, tasting his essence on her lips as the water turned cold around them.

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! Keep sending in your preferred scenarios. :) **


	6. Great Hall

**I present to you another smut filled story! Requested by LadyMalfoyHasSwag! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>"We will get caught." She whimpered as he kissed her neck, his hands already flinging her shirt away.<p>

"By whom?" he continued kissing her the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. "We are the ones on duty in this area."

Moaning, Hermione moved her hands to his shirt, pulling it out of his pants as he pushed her onto the bench. She quickly unbuttoned it and tossed it aside as he moved down to her school skirt. Kissing her naked belly, he felt it ripple underneath his lips.

Trying to stifle her gasp, she murmured, "It tickles." Grinning against her belly, he moved lower, kissing and licking whatever skin he could access. His fingers worked on the clasp on her skirt and soon he was pulling it down. He enjoyed the sight of her, clad in black lace boy shorts and bra, her chest heaving trying to contain her passion as lust clouded her hooded eyes.

Smirking that he could cause such a reaction from her, he dipped his head lower and skimmed his lips over her drenched panties. She let loose a loud moan. He flicked his tongue over the nub of her clit through her panties, earning another moan from her.

"Stop teasing me Malfoy!" she growled out. Without warning, he ripped the lace panties off her. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and licked and suckled her wet folds. Hermione looked down to the sight of his blond hair between her legs and felt herself get wetter.

Draco was squeezing her butt with one hand, while his other hand spread her folds to give his mouth better access.

"Oh Godric!" Hermione exclaimed when he stuck his fingers in. He moved them at a torturously slow pace, while rubbing her clit.

He rose and kissed her, her mouth opening eagerly under his, her chest lifting to press against his, while her hands worked on his pants. His erection popped free and he groaned when he felt her hands wrap around it, stroking it. He cupped her buttocks and pulled her up to put her on top of the table. Towering over her, he slid between her legs, unclasped her bra and flung it aside. Her nipples stood at attention against the cold air.

Hermione could not stop her moans when she felt a warm wet mouth clamp over her nipple kissing and biting it. Grabbing his hair, she pressed his face further to her chest, as she raised her hips to grind it against his groin.

"I need you in me." She moaned, "Now!"

"Granger, who would have guessed that you would be so needy?" Draco teased her, continuing to suck her nipples.

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"Isn't that what you are about to do?" he smirked.

Unable to wait any longer, Hermione flipped him over onto the table. She swung her leg across him and straddled him. In one smooth move, she sunk down on his cock, biting her lip as she felt him stretch her walls.

"Fuck!" Draco groaned, when he felt her tight warm pussy envelope his cock.

"Merlin! Malfoy you are so fucking big" She moaned out as she felt him fill her up.

He looked up at her to see her head tossed back, her breasts bouncing whenever she rose up and sunk down. His hands gripped her hips as he thrusted up to meet her, whilst the stars on the ceiling of the Great Hall shone down on them. The sight of his cock glistening with her juices disappearing into her folds made him harder if possible. She bent down to kiss him hard as she continued riding him, setting a fast pace. The air was soon filled with the sound of their moans of pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!" she moaned out loud. Lifting his hands, he caressed her breasts while she rode him, a sheen of sweat coating their bodies. His body was taut with the sensations caused by her slick pussy rubbing against his dick and her butt brushing against his sensitive balls.

She leaned forward, her hands on his chest as she took him in deeper. Her walls clamped around his cock and she came with a strangled scream. Her tightening pussy caused him to shoot his load into her.

He pulled her head down for a kiss, as he weakly thrusted into her while her pussy squeezed ever drop of cum from his cock.

She lay on him, her brown curls spread over his chest when she chuckled and said, "We are lucky that the Grey Lady did not float in to see us putting the Ravenclaw table to good use."

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, everything went about as normal. Students and teachers milled in, settling down to have at the scrumptious breakfast in front of them.<p>

Hermione watched as Draco sauntered in, winking at her, making her blush at what had transpired the previous night.

All of a sudden, some one from the Ravenclaw table yelled. "Whose bloody panties are these?"

**A/N: A shout out to everyone who has reviewed, both signed and anon! :) Will be working on your possible scenarios! :) **


	7. Library

**Requested by Angel Girl5! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Madam Granger, the librarian at Hogwarts was just clearing the library of its last students and preparing to lock it up before curfew. Clad in a white blouse, grey pencil skirt and red heels with her hair twisted in a bun and glasses perched on her nose, she was the epitome of a prim and proper librarian.<p>

She heard the swish of a cloak and turned to see the Professor Malfoy leaning lazily against the bookshelf as he checked out her ass.

"What do you want Professor?" She inquired while turning back to the desk to sort through some books, "The library is about to close."

"You know what I want." He replied, moving silently towards her. He leant over her and started kissing her neck just as one hand pulled out the pin that held her hair up, making it fall in soft waves over her shoulders and the other hand brought her flush against him.

"Professor! Students could walk in and see this!" She reprimanded as she turned around to push him away.

"Madam Granger, everyone knows that you chase the students out 5 minutes to closing time. It's past curfew, no student would be out at this time to visit the library." He dipped his head and kissed her red, luscious lips, his fingers already unbuttoning her blouse.

Arching against him, she moaned, "I was planning on coming to your chambers later." And pushed his cloak off him.

"I was impatient. You can cum here instead." He smirked against her lips, his hands cupping her breasts. "Cum screaming my name while my cock pounds your tight pussy."

He plundered her mouth, kissing, biting her lips, tongues dwelling for dominance, while they grinded against each other. Unzipping her skirt, he cupped her lace clad core and caressed it.

"Fuck Draco." She moaned as she rocked against his hand, "You have far too many clothes on." Gripping his shirt, she ripped it open sending buttons flying all over the place. She trailed her fingers over his abs, feeling it ripple slightly underneath her fingers. She placed kisses over his torso, biting, licking and sucking the exposed flesh. Her nimble fingers worked on his pant buttons and soon they were pooled at his feet. She rubbed his erection through his boxers making him hiss and close his eyes as pleasure coursed through him.

Slipping her hand into his boxers, she watched as the professor that induced fear in his students turn into putty in her hands. She stroked his enormous dick, feeling the thick vein running along it and spreading the leaking pre-cum over it. She knelt and pulled his boxers down. His erection sprang from the confines of it. Looking up at him, she rubbed her hand around the base as she licked the tip of it, tasting his salty pre-cum. His eyes were still on hers when she leaned forward and took in his length.

"Fucking Salazar!" He groaned. He watched as she moved up and down the length of his cock, while her hand continued stroking the length she could not swallow. His cock hit the back of her throat and he almost came feeling the wet tightness of her throat envelope his cock. She pulled out and started licking and kissing his balls before moving her mouth along the length of his dick.

"I want to be in you now!" He growled, lifting her onto the table. He trailed kissed down her neck, nibbling at her racing pulse point. He moved further down, unclasped her lace bra and took her hardened nub into his mouth. She gripped his head tighter as he sucked and grazed it with his teeth while his other hand tweaked and fondled her other breast.

Tightening her legs around his hips, she rubbed her wet panty clad pussy against his cock and bit out, "Fuck me now, Draco! I want your cock in me now!"

Smirking Draco ran his fingers over her soiled panty before ripping it off. He took his big cock and rubbed it against her clit, teasing her. "Stop fucking teasing me!" she moaned.

He plunged his cock into her wet dripping pussy. "You are so tight!" he groaned. He grabbed her hair and brought her in for a kiss while his other hand gripped her hip. They kissed each other hungrily while he continued thrusting his cock in and out of her velvety warmth.

Her nails dug into his back as she flung her head back and screamed, "Oh Godric! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Complying with her wishes he increased his speed and raised her legs to change the angle of penetration. Her eyes rolled back as she felt him go deeper and hit her g-spot repeatedly.

She could not handle the pleasure that was flooding her, she felt her walls tighten, "Draco, I am going to cum!" All of a sudden he pulled out of her.

"What the f-!" She stuttered, "For Merlin's sake, please Draco don't stop!"

"Get on your hands and knees!" he ordered her. Eagerly she climbed onto the middle of the desk, bracing her self on her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder, she wiggled her ass temptingly.

Ariel Clearwater and William Haynes were patrolling the castle this late at night. So far they had caught 2 couples snogging in alcoves. After due chastisement and deducting points from their respective houses, they sent them off. Walking past the library, they heard noises coming from it. Curious about it, they looked at each other and decided to check it out.

The library was dark, but the noises grew the further they entered. Looking apprehensive about what they were about to discover, they took their wands just in case. Flickering light could be seen as they neared a corner. They paused and peeked around it and were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

Their uptight librarian, Madam Granger was naked, except for her red heels, and on all fours on top of a library table, while their intimidating Potions teacher, Professor Malfoy, also naked, was behind her gripping her hips.

Madam Granger's hair was loose around her shoulders, while her glasses perched on the end of her nose and Professor Malfoy's normally sleek hair was mussed as if someone had run their fingers through it. Moans were tumbling out of Madam Granger's lips while Professor Malfoy let loose an expletive. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air and they could see Professor Malfoy's enormous cock glistening with her juices in the candlelight disappear between Madam Granger's legs. No matter how hard they tried they could not tear their eyes away from the erotic scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

"Oh fuck yes!" Madam Granger yelled out. The sight of their Professor's huge cock entering their librarian's wet folds turned them on. They watched on as Professor Malfoy hunched over her bent form and started squeezing her bouncing breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples as they continued rutting like animals. Madam Granger turned her head to kiss Professor Malfoy.

She pulled away suddenly and threw her head back, her hair flying over his shoulder, pleasure masking her face, before screaming his name out as she came. Professor Malfoy continued thrusting until he let out a loud groan. Both of them collapsed on the table, sweat covering their bodies. They could see a bit of cum leak out of Madam Granger's swollen pussy even though Professor Malfoy's cock was still in it.

Ariel and William looked at each other, their hearts racing, extremely turned on and walked away as silently as they could before they got caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this is different from the way I usually write it. I hope that you guys like it! Lemme know! :) **


	8. Uh Oh!

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that I will be going on holiday for the next 3-4 weeks and will not be adding more one-shots to this in that time period unless I have the time or access to internet. Sorry about that! And I want to take this instance to thank my reviewers and everyone who has put this story on their alert or favourite list once again. Thank you everyone for reading this! **

**This one-shot is brought to you by popular request! Here you go- you drive me crazy s-r cologne, hpotterlover14, natasha jade, Cantbelievethatiamsoodirty and JorJorLaforge. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

She was walking down the corridor back to Gryffindor tower after an intense study session at the library to meet Harry and Ron since they were going to Hagrid's for tea.

All of a sudden, she felt something jerk her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom and heard a door slamming shut. Whipping about with her wand already in her hand, she was ready to hex whoever it was that was responsible.

"Relax, Granger!" He drawled, "It's just me!"

"You startled me!" She snapped as she put her wand away, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Something that I have been wanting to do for the past week," he smirked as he walked towards her, "Do you know how many times I had to control myself from ravaging you in front of everyone?"

"Malfoy, I can't! I have to be somewhere now." She protested but her body told another story. It was already tingling with the anticipation of what was to come.

He just smirked and pushed her against the table, "Not before I am done with you." He caught her hands as she raised it to push him away and held it above her head, "I'll make it quick." Dipping his head to kiss her just as she opened her mouth to protest, his tongue plundered her mouth. A moan escaped her and she rubbed her body against his.

"Damn, I missed this Granger. Does the Weasel make you feel like this?" He murmured against her lips before tangling one hand in her long brown curls and attacking her mouth, while his other hand trailed down her back. He rested his hand on her ass and gave it a squeeze before raising her skirt and slipping it into her panties, moving it around to touch her pussy. "So wet for me already?" He removed his hand from her hair and her panties and brought it to her thighs, lifted her and set her on the table.

He moved in between her spread thighs and ripped the buttons of her shirt off, "You can fix it later." He growled before kissing her neck and making his way down to her breasts. Opening the front clasp, he feasted his eyes on her perky rosy nipples calling out to him. He started kissing and nibbling on one breast while his hand paid attention to the other. Her nimble fingers were already working on his shirt.

"Merlin, yes!" Hermione moaned out loud, clutching his head and pressing it to her chest. He moved to the other breast and rolled her nipple around his tongue before softly biting it. The mixture of pain and pleasure turned her one more. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and started moving slowly against his groin. She could feel his erection straining against his pants as it rubbed her wet core.

"Draco, I can't wait any longer!" She panted, "I need you in me now!" Unbuttoning his pants she pushed it down before taking his throbbing cock into her hand and stroking it. She rubbed it against her juice soaked panties.

Lifting his head up, he brought it down for a bruising kiss, as his hand pushed her skirt up and ripped her panties from her body.

"Do you think about me when he touches you?" he taunted, taking his cock into his hand and teased her clit with it, rubbing it softly along it and her opening.

"Please fuck me now!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell me! Do you think about me when you are together? Every time he fucks you?"

"Yes! I imagine he is you every time he touches me!" She replied, while thrusting against him,

"Fucking eager for my cock, aren't you?" He teased, before pushing it into her tight, soaking pussy.

"Oh Godric!" She screamed, feeling him stretch her walls. He clutched her hips and started pounding into her at a relentless speed, going in harder and faster, while her fingers clawed into his back leaving red trails along it.

"Does he make you want to lose control like the whore you are?"

"No!" She gasped, "It's only with you."

The classroom filled with her moans and gasps while his groans that were muffled against her breasts since that's where his face was licking and suckling at them. "Oh Godric! I love the way you feel in me!" He kept going in deeper and deeper until he hit the nub of nerves in her. Hitting it over and over again until her vision turned white as she went, screaming his name, into oblivion. He came in her, moaning her name, thick ropes of semen released deep in her while her walls clenched around him.

All of a sudden they heard a loud bang and turned towards the door to see Harry and Ron standing there with their wands withdrawn and the Marauder's Map clutched in Harry's hands.

"We heard you scream, Hermione!" Harry shouted before taking in the scene in front of them – Hermione and Draco half clothed, her shirt still on her shoulders, skirt around her waist, bra hanging off her, him with his pants around his ankles and shirt barely off while her legs were wrapped around his and his hands were on her naked hips.

"What the h-?" Ron yelled, as his face turned red as a beetroot, before launching himself onto Draco.


End file.
